The present invention pertains to a clip used for attaching a mounting component such as a spoiler or molding or the like to a base component such as a panel for a car or the like. More particularly, it pertains to a clip comprised of two parts, a pin and a grommet.
In general, a clip is used to attach a mounting component such as a spoiler or molding or the like to a base component such as a panel of a car or the like. Many of these sorts of clips have been offered in the past. An item is often used which is made from a combination of a pin and grommet, in which a pin is pressed into an aperture of the shank of the grommet, and the diameter of a locking hook placed in the shank is expanded, which locks in the attaching aperture of the base component (panel.)
Japanese published unexamined Utility Model Application 8-1090 (JP 8-1090 UM) discloses a clip comprised of this sort of male component (pin) and female component (grommet). The male component has a head portion, and a shaft portion which extends from the lower surface of the head portion, and has a bulging engaging portion at its tip. A rim portion used for sealing is formed on the periphery of the top of the shaft; at the bottom side of the head portion; and the female component has a shank portion, an attaching flange, which, being formed on the circumference of the upper end of the shank portion, regulates the amount of insertion of the shank portion, and a slit which, being formed on the circumference of the lower end of the shank portion, permits elastic deformation at the aperture portion on the bottom side. The rim portion for sealing is given an umbrella-shape with a size that covers the entire flange from the outside.
In the clip of JP 8-1090 UM, the shank portion is easily inserted in the aperture portion of the mounting component by means of a bending deformation towards the inside of the shank portion, and the male component inserts the shaft portion from the upper end side opening of the female component, and the bulging engaging portion projects from the lower end side opening and locks so as to prevent slipping. For that reason, attaching to the panel is simple, and there is good operability. The rim portion for sealing presses onto the upper surface of the other panel and, and the seal is maintained.
In the clip of JP 8-1090 UM, the male component is attached to one panel in advance, the female component is attached to the other panel, and the panel parts are joined by inserting the male component of the clip into the female component. It cannot be used by connecting the male component and the female component in a temporary fitted state and then attaching the pair to a panel for a permanent fitted state.
In Japanese published unexamined Utility Model Application 3-35307 (JP 3-35307 UM), a clip is disclosed for attaching a part comprised of a main body (pin) made of a resin material that has a head portion and a shaft portion which extends from the head portion and a bushing (grommet) which is fitted on the tip of the shaft portion of the main body. The bushing is formed from a soft resin material. A projecting portion is formed on the shaft of the main body, which projects outward in the radial direction. The four divided leg portions of the shaft have a shape which projects in the radial direction, facing outwards.
The bushing of the clip for attaching two parts in JP 3-35307 UM is formed from a resin material which has the characteristic of not melting with the resin of the main body, and the main body is manufactured by the injection molding of a fused resin; it is possible to form it on the shaft of the main body by injection molding of a fused resin. Thus, it is possible to obtain a clip in which a bushing is attached to the shaft of the main body.
The bushing is inserted in the attaching aperture of a panel, and if the shaft of the main body is inserted inside the bushing, the leg portion of the shaft is bent to the inside in the radial direction and the projecting portion passes through the attaching aperture; being positioned at the back of the panel, the leg portion of the shaft portion projects outside in the radial direction, and the projecting portion deforms the bushing in the radial direction facing outwards; the projecting portion engages at the rim of the aperture of the panel, and the clip engages with the panel.
In the clip for attaching parts in JP 3-35307 UM, a protuberance formed on the inner surface of a bushing engages in an annular groove of the tip of the shaft portion, and it becomes possible to prevent the bushing from dropping off during transport or attaching. However, the bushing being made from a soft resin material, the engaging between the bushing and the main body is weak, and there is a concern that it may slip. Also, since the bushing is made of soft resin material and is deformed when it is joined to the panel, because it is possible for the leg portion of the main body to bend in the radial direction facing inward, there is a concern that it may drop off from the panel by means of an external force, even though it is in a state in which it is attached to the panel.
Japanese published unexamined Utility Model Application 4-124315 (JP 4-124315 UM) discloses a synthetic resin clasp comprised of tubular locking legs which are suspended vertically from the lower surface of the rim portion, with expandable locking hooks around its circumferential surface, and a pin which passes through the insertion aperture formed on the rim portion and inserted in a vacant portion of the locking legs, and expands the locking hooks. A soft, pliable tubular cap made from soft synthetic resin is mounted on the locking legs by being tightly attached to them, and the outer surface of the locking legs being covered, direct engaging of the locking legs with the rim of the panel aperture is avoided. Thus, the coating which is coated onto the panel is contacted lightly, so that the coating is not harmed.
In the clasp of JP 4-124315 UM, if the shaft of the pin is inserted in the vacant portion of the main body of the clasp before use, a first enlarged-diameter portion pushes a protuberance to the outside; by means of the protuberance, the rim of the first enlarged-diameter portion is received, preventing it from being pulled out. When the clasp is attached to a car body, if the pin is pressed on the main body of the clasp, a second enlarged-diameter portion moves to push a protuberance, and a step portion on the second enlarged-diameter portion engages with a protuberance of the main body of the clasp preventing motion in the direction of it being pulled out. In the clasp of JP 4-124315 UM, when the protuberance of the main body of the clasp rides over the first enlarged-diameter portion or the second enlarged-diameter portion of the pin, because the diameter of the entirety is enlarged, the inserting force is large; and when it is attached on the car body, the entirety of the main body of the clasp is bent and deformed. For this reason, there is a concern that the main body of the clasp deteriorates in quality.
For this reason, a clip has been sought which can simply and securely attach a mounting component such as a spoiler or molding or the like to a base component such as a car panel or the like. A clip has been sought in which when the clip is maintained in a temporary fixed state, for example during transport, so that the two parts are not fitted by mistake. Also, a clip has been sought in which when permanently fitted from the temporary fitted state, there is the appropriate manual sensation, and it is easy to understand that a permanent fitting has been completed.